Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers
by Athena Sage
Summary: Camp Half-blood is getting ready for the Romans' attack. And when the Romans do attack, Rachel meets Octavian. And, she finds herself doing something really wrong. She falls in love...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first time that I am writing a RachelXOctavian story.**

**This is how Rachel and Octavian meet. Hope you like it!**

**Reviews are most welcome!  
**

I woke up, sweat beading my face. There was something coming, I could sense it. The Romans were not on good terms with us and we were expecting an attack from them. I sat up from my lying position and neatened out the mess of curls on my head. Today's training had been tough, but nonetheless useful. The Ares camp had assessed my abilities. Well, not that I had much of them. My best weapon hand was my right and they thought that I would do well with a dagger. It was light and sturdy, they eventually figured that a sword would hurt both my fellow campers and I more than it hurt the enemies.

I examined the dagger beside me; it glowed under the dim light from the moon that seeped through a hole. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. _Ok, this is totally __**not **__working! _I tried to imagine those little fluffy sheep in my mind and started counting them. _One, two, three, five…wait did I skip four? Uggh, this is not working! _I decided that if I continued to count those stupid sheep, I would end up ripping my hair out rather than sleeping. Yup, I could not sleep, so I went out of my temporary home in Camp Half-blood. I stretched my arms as a cool night breeze blew my way.

Looking up at the stars, I found myself staring at a very familiar structure. The stars made up a very peculiar shape; it was a bow, an arrow and a girl. _Who can it be? _The thing was so familiar; I swore that I knew who that person was.

"She was a noble huntress," I heard Thalia's voice echo in my head. _Zoe Nightshade!_ "I used to hate her…but now, I know that she had given her all to save us... I, I just…" Thalia choked on her words at that point in time. It was our third times having the conversation come to Zoe. Thalia's eyes shimmered with emotion. Every time she spoke of Zoe's death, the talk would always end like that. She could say no more about the deceased huntress and I did not know any more about her.

I was living in fear and expectation, every single day in my life. I knew that the Romans were coming to attack us, but I did not know when. That was the frustrating thing, I could tell the future, but I had to figure out the riddle that I said. I hated it, it was so idiotic at times.

Chiron had also expected attacks from Camp Jupiter, as we had come to know it, anytime. _They're coming; it's just a matter of time. _Yesterday, Chiron had briefed us on what to do upon their arrival at a board meeting. The kindly old centaur wanted as little deaths as possible. He wanted to negotiate, but we must always be wary, as our neutral relationship may become one of a feud.

"_We shan't kill them if we have the chance to negotiate." Clarisse who sat next to me rolled her eyes. "If," she muttered under her breath. Chiron seemed to ignore her, but I thought I saw a hint of anger in his eyes. But, it disappeared as soon as it came. "Yes, __**if**__ Miss Clarisse." Chiron continued to speak. _

"_We have to prepare weapons, will the Hephaestus cabin take care of that?" A boy at the far end of the room nodded, I did not know his name. "What about those that don't fight with __**weapons**__?" The head of the Hecate cabin spoke; it was Lou Ellen, as I had come to know her. She said the word 'weapon' as if it were a disgusting thing. _

"_Well then, I suggest you start using them Miss Ellen, magic can't always save you." Lou Ellen looked astonished by Chiron's words but shifted her gaze elsewhere and nodded. I thought I heard Clarisse snicker, but I shook it off. "The Ares and Apollo cabin, please take a full assessment and the Hephaestus cabin, please get to work on the various weapons." The roles were soon assigned and the board was dismissed._

_Crack! _A crack from what sounded like a branch broke through my thoughts. The sound destroyed the quiet of the night. I took a split second decision to run or to face whatever was behind me. I decided to face it. I spun around 1 millisecond faster than usual. Adrenaline pumped through my body. _Is it an enemy, how could they have gotten through the camp defense. Shit, if it is… _My right foot secured itself on the soil and I was now facing whatever was there. "Whoa, Rachel, chill." I recognized the girl; she wore a faded denim top and long, white jeans.

"Clara!" I squealed in a pitch much higher than I had hoped. Honestly, it was good to see Clara. She was one of the much more decent campers in the Aphrodite cabin. She almost reminded me of Piper, it was much of her style and her difference from all the other cabin members that made her much alike to Piper. I studied her closely in the dark, noticing that her beauty was still eminent, but in a different way.

Her dark hair fell like a curtain of silk to the top of her waist, the moonlight catching the stray strands of hair that blew across her face. In a way this made her more beautiful, as the deep brown complimented her eyes, which were of a similar shade. Her eyes were without doubt the most captivating aspect of her appearance, reflecting the moonlight and changing colour like a kaleidoscope, from the deep brown to a light blue. She could not help but draw people in. She did not care much for wearing makeup, instead favouring a neutral look to compliment her natural beauty. She had tanned skin and a tall, slender build was like that of a model's, even without the latest trends, she gave the impression that she had just stepped off a runway.

_So her eyes make her look different, how could I not have noticed them? _I wondered to myself. "Rachel?" Clara asked and I turned to look at her, noticing that my mind had wandered off. "Rachel I have to…"

"They're here!" A voice sounded over a newly installed warning system. "Campers, to your positions. _Oh no, they are not really here…are they? _"I'm sorry Clara, I'll talk to you…later." She nodded and ran off to her position, which based on my knowledge, was somewhere near the North of the camp. I ran back into my "cave" and retrieved my dagger. _I'll see you later Clara, if I survive._

******Hope you like it! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

******If you liked this story...you can check out the others!**

**A Huntress's Love (for Thalico fans)**

s/9476892/1/A-Huntress-s-Love

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Demigod Drama (For all the Percy Jackson couples and wanna be couples)**

s/9532813/1/Demigod-Drama

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, here's the next chapter. I won't be able to update this story until 2****nd**** of October… **** So sad. Anyways… this chapter may be long and boring but it still is kinda like a bridge. So here's the next chapter. **

***Insert disclaimer here***

**So sorry… but the next chapter is coming out on 2****nd**** October.**

**Here are some cookies:**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)**

The horn blew, signalling all campers to their positions. I ran to my position, not having as much trouble running as I used to. My stamina had gotten better since the three days of intensive training with the Ares cabin.

Each camper was grouped into groups of three (organized by Chiron). I had been with Clara and Gillian (a girl from the Hecate cabin). It was nice knowing them; Clara was one of the unusual Aphrodite girls while Gillian was _quite _interested in learning how to fight (unlike most of the Hecate girls that believed that they only needed magic). On the other hand, I had had some really bad luck. My "coach" was Clarisse. Yes, Clarisse.

Well, Clarisse is not the type of person you would want as a coach. Yes, she is awesome during battle. She fights like a warrior princess...but she's a punk.

On the first day, she made us wear all black; we ended up looking like a group of ninjas. She made us jog twenty rounds around the whole camp. Yes, twenty! I nearly died from exhaustion. Then, she made us do one hundred push-ups. Afterwards she made us battle her and it's not nice battling with a girl that is wielding an electric spear. At least we had a three against one battle, but we ended up all getting electrocuted. The odds were definitely not in our favour.

On the second day, we were all dying to get back to our cabins and sleep. For what reason? Clarisse had woken us up at 5 a.m., just to jog another twenty rounds the whole camp. If we slowed down, she would electrocute us. I thought that was the worst she could do, but no. Sadly, it was not. We had to swim fifty laps across the camp river (or whatever you call it). I swear, I would have died if not for Annabeth who had stopped at the 5th lap.

On the third day, yes we still had one more day. We had to learn how to fight. It was much better than running or swimming. Clarisse made us try out different weapons. I got my hands on three weapons; at least I managed to lift them up. The three were a sword, a dagger and a spear. The sword ended up almost hitting Clara and Gillian, who thankfully managed to duck out of the way. I got myself the dagger since my spear made me trip over and over again. Clara got an enchanted bow and arrow, yes enchanted. Her mother specially requested it. It was a metallic pink with roses on it. It was too pretty for my taste. Even though it was pretty, it was dangerous, really dangerous. The arrows rarely missed their target and the bow had a sharp end that could be wielded as a weapon. Gillian got a dozen knives, she had managed to successfully levitate them in the air and summon them back after hitting the targets.

"Don't let me down princesses, all that I've done for ya can't be put to waste." Clarisse rolled her eyes at the put to waste part, as if expecting that it would, but just wanted to say it as part of protocol. She completed the session with a roll of her eyes and left us in the training field. "Well I guess that's all we get for three days of 'Clarisse styled' training. " We all chuckled at Clara's comment. "Yup, I guess so."

The hilt of my dagger came into contact with my hand as I fished my handy weapon out. I remembered how Clarisse had taught me to grip the weapon. "Five fingers wrapped around." I muttered to myself. My fingers embraced the hilt. This was it, the first and presumably last battle.

I took my place next to Clarisse and scanned the area for Gillian. My eyes swept the area. I remembered the Hecate cabin being stationed next to the Aphrodite cabin. The Apollo cabin was in the rear. Their bows were ready and in hand. I spotted Gillian amidst the Hecate girls. She too had spotted me. She waved at me and mouthed 'good luck'. I waved back at her and wished her the same. My eyes turned to face the incoming danger. The Romans.

"Get ready..." Clarisse muttered from beside me. We had analysed the Roman fighting patterns at the board meetings the last week and figured that the best way was to zip straight through their lines and break them up. Romans were heavily reliant on teamwork, while the Greeks had their own style of teamwork. Messy teamwork.

"Charge!" A shout came from the opposite side of the camp. The sun was rising quickly and I had the feeling that Apollo was on our side or maybe on their side. We could see the Romans charging at us. I took note of their formation it was easily readable. I waited for the order. "Greeks, attack! " Clarisse shouted over the noise of thundering footsteps. This was it and I started to charge.

I went as Clarisse had thought me. I slid down on the grass, broke through their formation. Zipped in and out. The hilt of my dagger met with someone's head, I did not pause to see whom I had hit. Then, I heard a screech.

"OMG!" I shrieked as I ducked, or rather tried to. A huge eagle swooped down, talons headed right for my head. How could I not have seen it? I was starting to doubt my ability to escape._ Is this the end?_ The eagle came straight for me. _It is._

**Oh, even though I won't be updating this story… you can always check out my others.**

**A Huntress's Love (for Thalico fans) **

s/9476892/1/A-Huntress-s-Love

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*) **

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**Demigod Drama (For all the Percy Jackson couples and wanna be couples)**

s/9532813/1/Demigod-Drama

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: Well, I'm here. Just so you know, I've had things to attend to, like school. I apologise in advance if you are a current reader, looking forward to this chapter, and it kinda disappointed you for not writing for so long. I'm sorry. But still, your opinion is appreciated. Leave a review. Well my BIG exam is coming and I have almost no time to donate to fanfiction. Most of it has been given away to homework. But thankfully, thankfully, I managed to squeeze in a little time. And the increase in homework also means less time writing fanfiction, but at least I managed to finish this chapter. Oh my god, so little time and _soo _much to write! Ok, enough ranting. I want you all to know that I am extremely thankful to every one of you who has followed or favorited this story. Seriously, you support keeps me going. Thanks!  
**

The eagle was coming straight for me. It's aim was point blanc. Was this death? Was I going to die in the hands of...wait, in the talons of an eagle? Blasted Romans at least they could have killed me and not their pet eagle doing the dirty work for them. That would have been a way more honourable death. I tried to duck, but ducking rendered useless in this situation or so I thought. I struggled to think about my friends, Percy, Gillian, Clara and a plenty of other campers. I closed my eyes as the eagle extended its talons toward me.

A sharp shriek pierced my ears. I heard a thud on the floor and the clattering of footsteps coming towards me. The cries of battle had seized and I slowly opened my eyes. Was this death? The eagle was lying motionless on the ground. It's eyes were blank, glazed over and without emotion. Multiple daggers protruded from its body. Its white feathers were coated with a gooey red substance that I had come to know as blood. The wings were stretched in an awkward angle and its hooked beak was half opened in an unheard screech. Its body was unmoving and limp the massive talons lying still on the ground. The eagle was dead and I was not.

I felt pity for the eagle, what sort of animal rights activist was I? "Rachel, are you okay?" I turned to face the source of the voice. "Yes, I'm okay Gillian." She stretched out a hand and I accepted it. She helped me up with a small tug. Her medium-length raven black hair was sticky with blood. Her emerald green eyes shone with delight. "What is it?" I asked as I dusted out my dirty clothes that was covered with soil. She dragged me toward the middle of the field with unexplained excitement. I nearly laughed when I saw the smile on her face.

"Romans, we have your praetor and two other of your, um, people. Retreat now or we kill them now." Clarisse held her knife threateningly to a boy's throat. The boy tried to move his neck further away from the sharp point of the knife, but Clarisse pressed the knife closer. "You won't get away with this!" The boy threatened. But Clarisse ignored the threat and hissed, "Shut up if you know what's good for you." The two other Romans were struggling against two other campers that held them still. I recognised both of them. One was Clara while the other was a girl named Sophia. Sophia's blonde hair that was once tied up in what I thought was a ponytail was now scattered all over her face. She had a deep gash on one of her arms but she did not care less about it.

"Are you retreating or not?" Clarisse demanded and she glared at them with such furiousty that some of them turned away in fear. A girl suddenly barked to the Romans, "Retreat!" Some of the Romans hesitated but they all quickly retreated. The field was clear of Romans as quickly as they had came. The tension still hung in the air, some campers squinted to check if the Romans had totally retreated, we always had to be extra wary. Especially when we were dealing with Romans.

"The Romans are gone!" Cheers erupted among the campers. A smile crept onto my face as the success was slowly made known to my brain. "Yes, we did it! Isn't it great Rachel?" Gillian was spinning around and around in circles. She had done ballet before and now she was displaying those neat circles and clean tucks in the field after a battle? I nearly sniggered at the thought of that. "Campers, your attention please." Chiron clapped his hands and attracted the campers attention.

"We may have won this battle, but we must always be prepared for the next." There were some mummers among the campers. "Right now, I will like Ms Dare to meet me in my office. And Ms La Rue, you may lead our...prisoners to their holding cells." Clarisse nodded and sneered, "With pleasure." She nudged the boy with the tip of her electric spear which zapped the boy. He let out a small yelp of pain, but moved forward willingly. The other two Romans were not so easy. They struggled in their captives' hands and tried to break free. Gillian quickly ran forward and along with a few other campers, managed to lead them on without allowing them to escape.

"Ms Dare," Chiron addressed me as the field was clearing out and all the campers were returning to their cabins. "Yes Chiron." I followed him to his office and he gestured for me to sit down on an old wooden chair. I did as I was told and sat down, the chair creaked and I was scared for a moment that it would fall apart. Chiron was in his wheelchair form which I found much less stressful than staring up at a half-horse, half-human body. "Ms Dare, I have an important job for you." Important job? He continued after I had absorbed the first request. "I need you to interrogate the prisoners. Clarisse requested you for this, along with your fellow teammates and Sophia. I think you should know Sophia by now." I nodded and asked, voice coated with a layer of suspicion, "Why would Clarisse ask me to do it?" Chiron met my questioning gaze and answered without hesitation, "That is something I do not know. But now that can be put aside. The interrogation is more important so hurry along to the "prison" I think the rest should be there already." With that, Chiron wheeled his wheelchair around and went out of the door before I had time to ask more questions.

The "prison" was a small holding room made by the Hephaestus cabin. It was supposedly weapon-proof and escape-proof with the highest technology and stuff like that. I trudged into the room after punching in a bunch of key codes. I hated the complicated technology here, why couldn't they just put voice recognition? The holding room had four sections. Three small soundproof rooms and a large room that conjoined all the small rooms. Clarisse had the prisoners chained to chairs that were positioned in the large room. She led me to one of the soundproof rooms where the prisoners could not hear what we were saying. This was to prevent prisoners from over hearing our plans.

"Princesses, here's the plan. We interrogate each one separately. Rachel, you're in charge of the boy, you can go now. We haven't got any names out yet so just use whatever you want." I grudgingly walked out of the room, why the boy? Were they scared that I was too weak to handle the girls? I walked into the large room that held the prisoners and found one chair empty. That was the boy's chair. Oh gods, where was he?

**Finally, chapter complete! The next chapter is coming up on 2nd October. I'm sorry for the little cliff at the end. I hope you liked it. Thank you to all those who have followed and favorited me. Your support is lovely. Oh, and please, for me, check out my story which is called "Demigod Drama". See you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally managed to squeeze in some time into my busy schedule to write this chapter. Honestly, I'll like to take this opportunity to thank you all for your support. It has been a tough examination and I almost did not have time to write this chapter. Oh my god, finally I have managed to write it! Thank for all your patience during this wait. **

**Cookies for all of you awesome people:**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Have fun eating them! **

"Looking for someone?" I whipped my head around as the hair smacked against my unguarded face. I wanted to curse at my hair when the same voice interrupted my thoughts again. "So what are you gonna do? Scream for your friends?" The voice mocked me and my eyes met the prisoner's, it was a girl. She was wearing a smug grin on her face, oh how I wished I could wipe it off her face. Even though I was worried, I couldn't show it. Rule number one; never reveal anything to your prisoners, especially your thoughts and feelings. _What should I say; screaming for my friends __**is **__not an option. _I confirmed with myself and decided that I would settle for a snarky reply. My heart pounded with nervousness and I tried to deliver the line with confidence and calmness, which was totally not easy. Try to imagine a poisonous snake coiled up and ready to spring at you and not running away from it.

"Well, I'm sure finding him will be no problem at all." I accompanied the sentence with a roll of my eyes, hoping that the eye roll would cover up the fear. The Roman tensed for a moment, she was obviously thinking of what to say next. I would have bet half my allowance that she wanted to wound me psychologically and I could not allow that to happen. I was not sure whose daughter she was; I took the time to study her. She had salt-and-pepper colored hair that was messily hanging down in strands. It was most probably tied up in a ponytail before that. Her eyes were a piercing blue that sent shivers down my spine. "Really? Are you sure?" Her words bit into me and I had second thoughts about my situation right now. _What if, what if, we can't find him?_ I pursed my lips together, deep in thought. I doubted myself. As my gaze turned inward and the girl's smile widened.

"Thinking, not so sure after all are you?" The girl tilted her head backward and continued to smile like a fool. I felt so stupid at that moment, how could I have been so dumb to reveal my emotions to her?If she got any more out of me, I could jeopardize the whole mission. Then, my whole mind clicked into focus. How was she able to do that in the first place? Could she read my mind or something? I tried a mental block from whatever she was getting at and I realized that she was using some sort of hypnotism. Her voice was making me feel like telling her that I was totally unsure. "What are you doing, how are you doing it?" I demanded, outraged. She remained smug and said, "Not bad, not many are able to resist. Perhaps you are not so weak as you seem." I did not know what she meant, but I had to find the boy before any more time was wasted. I shook my head and ran out of the door, trying to clear my thoughts. Behind me she called, "You will not find him, he is too far already." She sounded so convincing, but I had to try...at least.

My footsteps padded along the gravel pathway as I tried to trace the boy. It was hard. And, it was getting harder. The trail from the holding room that I had reckoned was his had come to an end right outside the Hades cabin. Could it have been possible that he had sneaked in there? I definitely was not eager to find out. The Hades cabin was the last cabin I would ever step foot into. It was creeping me out even from the outside, with a few torches filled with Greek fire hanging outside its door. If the outside spooked me out, I definitely did not want to see the inside. "I don't like the feeling of this. Damn, why do I keep getting into these type of situations?" I asked the air around me. "βλακας," I cursed. It was a line I had just learned and I took not long to master it. It was a good phrase to use when one wanted to vent anger.

I pushed the door open. It creaked and I winced, could this get any worse? My heart pounded even quicker as I entered the cabin. The floor did not make any sound as I stepped onto it and I was thankful for that. I shut the door, trying to make as little noise as possible, and walked forward. _Take a deep breath Rachel, no need to get nervous. _I mustered up my courage as I reminded myself that I had the upper hand here. My opponent was somewhere in this cabin and he was confined to where ever he was in the cabin with no escape. I heard a noise from the side of the bed. My heart was beating so fast that it was about to thump its way out of my ribcage. "W-who's there?" I asked, my voice trembled as the question escaped my lips. I immediately regretted asking the question. That was the stupidest question in the world. Not only had I announced my presence but also accidentally showed my insecurity. "βλακας." And then, something stepped out of the shadows.

A shape that was shrouded in black came out of the shadows. He had two hands raised in an 'I surrender' position. I studied him, he had a toga on and a teddy bear hung limply to one side on it. Below his toga, he wore a pair of worn out jeans. He had blond hair that was matted and covered in blood and dirt. "Looks like I have nowhere to go. I surrender." He shrugged like it was no big deal and took a step forward. I inched backwards instinctively; I did not trust that this guy would give up so easily. There was some unknown nervousness when I looked at him; I wondered what was it about him that made me so jittery. Even though he surrendered, I did not trust him, not even one tiny bit. Could this awkward situation get any worse?

"What are you going to do now?" I did not answer him and instead I nervously looked away. What was wrong with me? _Get yourself together Rachel! _A voice in my head ordered me loudly. Then, the boy spoke again. "What are you going to do now, Rachel?" That was when I panicked, how did he know my name? I tried to act tough, but I was actually backing up against the wall. The boy suddenly surged forward and grabbed my hand during my moment of distraction. I struggled to get free from him, I had underestimated him, and I was never ready for that move. He was having a little trouble holding on to me while I tried to squirm out of his grip. He leaned forward; his lips were so close to my face that I could feel the warm breath on my face. My skin tingled, as I smelled the mints and cloves in his breath.

"Listen." He took a quick glance away from me. "The Romans will come to get me, but if you know what's best for you, listen." I shut him up while he was talking with my own orders, "Let go." He sighed an audible sigh of frustration and shook his head. I tried to yank away from his grip, but he held on tighter. "Let. Me. Go." I leveled my voice as I once again tried to struggle out of his grip. Why was he not getting away? How did he know my name? "Why are you not escaping? What do you want?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and waited for an answer.

"Because I want to make you a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes, a deal."

**Please review! If you have not followed yet…then do it! It's not so hard to click that button on top. You know, the FOLLOW/FAVORITE one. Thank you all for reading this and feel free to check out my other stories. I've got one called 'Demigod Drama' that has some Rachel/Octavian in the second chapter. How they got till that stage? I don't know. Go check it out and toodles till the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What is in my email today? And then BAM I saw all the 'new followers' and 'new favorites' in my email. Thank you all for your support and for following this story. Sorry for the long wait too... Thank you all once again for following and favoriting it. Exams are far from over and I'm really anxious. I just managed to squeeze in a little time for this chapter. Thank God that I managed to do that. Thank you all for waiting and I hope you guys like this chapter!**

"What's your catch?" I demanded as I tried to struggle away once again. It was really hard to demand and try to struggle away at the same time.

The boy tightened his grip, neither of us were strong, we were equal. If only I could just tip the scales. Did I even have something that could tip the scales?

"You tell me about your camp and let me go and I would let you go."

"Wow, what a lovely deal." I rolled my eyes as I added that sarcastic remark. "That's all that's in for me?" I asked and thought of how to escape. Distractions would have worked if his grip was less solid.

I decided to buy some time. Sooner or later, Clarisse would notice that I was gone and she would look for me. But...would she look in the Hades cabin? That was the part that I was worried about. Even if I could buy some time for myself, would they find me? Then I noticed that that was not my priority, first things first, I did not even have the slightest idea how I should buy time. Then, an idea popped into my head. If I played on, I could use a card to my advantage. The acting card and also get answers to some unaswered questions.

"H-how do you know my name?" I did not want to look into his eyes as I tried to act both scared and vulnerable at the same time. If he did look into my eyes, he would have seen the defiant look in them. I could feel his stare burning into my face, I could have sworn that my face was heating up. I had tried to stray away from the topic, but it only had a fifty-fifty chance of working.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle right? A human." He said the word human with surprising despise. "How could I not have heard." His sentence left me momentarily confused, that part was not part of my act. He seemed not to notice my confusion as I pondered over his words and continued speaking.

"Do you want the deal or not?" He had managed to recover from my distraction and his thoughts were back on the deal. Oh gods, if the rest did not come soon… He waited for my answer with surprising patience. I decided to distract him again, there was a way to tip the scales and it was on me.

My free hand was trying to get itself to the dagger in my holster, if I could get it, the odds would be in my favour. It was hard even getting my free hand close enough to touch the holster because my free hand was my left one while my holster was on my right.

"Have you made up your mind?" The boy was growing impatient with every second. _Almost there…_ I wanted to groan in frustration but reminded myself not to. While I stretched my hand, I tried to look like I was not. But, it was not easy appearing like I wasn't. I tried to keep a poker face while getting the dagger out of my holster. "I'll give you five seconds." I made no response to the boy and he started counting.

"One." _Come on!_ I wiggled my fingers and tried to reach the dagger. "Two." My fingers came into contact with the cool surface of the leather hilt. "Three." _Come on, hurry up!_ I struggled to grip onto it, the hilt was not fully in my hand. "Four." _Oh my Gods!_ I started to squirm a little harder."Five, time's up and..."

The boy was caught off guard when I threw my full body weight onto him. We fell to the ground and I quickly sat up as soon as his body made contact with the hard ground of the Hades cabin. I put my dagger at his neck and heaved out a sigh relief. But the dice was still rolling and the game was not over. He tried to tip the scale but I pressed the dagger closer to his neck. It was touching his skin, but there was not enough to break skin. I was panting, and honestly, I was not sure how long I could hold the position. It would not be long before he tipped me over. I needed to do something, fast.

"Don't move, or I kill you...on the spot." The boy stopped squirming for a moment and the then he spoke, "Really, you won't dare t-" His words were cut off when I pressed the dagger down with more pressure and the tip of the dagger pricked the soft, exposed skin of his neck. The knife drew a drop of blood, but nothing more. "Do you still doubt my abilities?" I asked and smirked when he gulped down a mouthful of saliva and shook his head. This boy was much more cowardly than he appeared to be.

"So, I think it's my turn to call the shots now."

"Wh-what's your deal?" Fear danced around in the boy's eyes. He would not dare to do anything, for the moment. I took in his scared expression with a wide smile and played my final card.

"Oh no, there's no deal, my request only benefits me. I need answers and lots of them, fast." I lifted the dagger a little and then twirled it around in the air. My body weight was securing him to the floor and I was sitting on his stomach with my hands inches away from his neck, so that I could pin his throat down if he tried to do anything. "Or…"

I plunged the dagger down in a motion that made him wince. Of course, the dagger did not come into contact with his neck but it was inches away from it. "Try me." I dared him.

"Okay… I'll tell you… whatever you want. Just don't hurt me."

"Ah… now you're playing _my_ game."

**Thank you for reading. Finally I've completed this chapter... If you guys did like that...review! And if you haven't followed yet...follow! (Kinda obvious) Now time to go study for my exams. Life of a twelve year old (reaching thirteen) kid is hard, like really hard here in Singapore. Exams...exams...exams!**

**I've got really terrible news too. The White House is planning to shut down and any other related sites due to copyright! Help stop this. Go to this website to sign the petition. **

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

**Toodles,**

**AthenaSage**


	6. Chapter 6 (NEW CHAPTER!)

**A/N: Yippee! I managed to squeeze in a little time for this chapter! The holidays are coming...but I have to study real hard during them. :( Anyway, I'm so happy that I got this chapter done! I know some of you guys are waiting really hard for this chapter...so I hope this lessens your anxiety. Hold on, before you read this, if any of you are having your exams, a big GOOD LUCK to all of you. Thank you all for your continuous support of this story. And now, it's really late here. I have to go sleep or else I can't wake up for school tomorrow. Toodles!**

**Wait first (insert cookies here...lots of them). Cookies for all of you for waiting so long and being so extremely patient and double servings for all as I'm really happy to get this chapter done!**

"First question, what's your name." I asked, of course I needed his name, I couldn't keep thinking of him as the boy. Well, actually I could but that would be absolutely weird.

"O-Octavian." He stammered after a little hesitation. And I could see him scanning the area for any line of escape. If he wanted to escape he had to think twice about it. Getting through my dagger...and me was not that easy.

Too bad he didn't read the rule book. But of course, he would never ever have read it, unless he looked in my brain and that I knew he would never do. So instead of thinking of how someone would want to dissect my brain and check the secret rule book, I moved on to the next question.

"Who is your godly parent?" I demanded and it was really hard trying to demand from somebody when you were pinning him down with your full body weight, pressing a knife to his throat, trying to keep him still and demanding at the same time. So, I just tried my best, but it was still fat hope for him to get out.

My muscles ached as I waited for an answer and I tried to focus my energy on holding him still but I could have sworn that it was not going that well. He struggled and squirmed and finally stopped using his energy on those actions after a few minutes. My arm muscles hurt as he once again started struggling. His answer finally came about five minutes afterwards when he gave up on struggling away. And I tell you, those five minutes were agonizing.

"I do not have a godly parent, I'm a..." Octavian got cut off by me in mid sentence. I did not wait for him to continue rambling.

"Mortal?"

"No," he looked irritated by my interjection and continued with an irritable sigh. "Legacy."

I did not know what that meant, but now my main focus was to get more answers. I could figure that out later, perhaps with Chiron's help. The next question would have to help a little with his background and I needed to be able to put that information to good use.

"Okay, then who are you legacy of?" I hoped that sounded right, I needed a god to tell what powers he may have and to tell what powers he definitely will not have. It would be really useful if I had known what 'legacy was at that moment, but sadly, I did not have the slightest inkling what it was.

"A-Apollo." He had stammered again and I could feel his anxiety. That was all the answers I needed from him on his side. Apollo could mean healing powers or magical shooting abilities. Now I needed information about the other two girls, who could be even more dangerous than him. Oh wait, did I say could, I should change it to an 'are'. They were definitely more dangerous than him.

"Who are the two other...Romans." For a moment there, I did not know what to call the two girls. And I wanted to call myself stupid for that pause. A pause could give Octavian a psychological upper hand that I currently had.

All of a sudden, my wrist started shaking and it was harder to hold on to Octavian. Octavian was trying to struggle away! I grabbed him by the arm in a sudden and undecided motion. He forced my weight around and stood up.

This sudden shift in weight caused me to spin around and around, as if in a ballroom dance, well in a wrestling ball room dance. We wrestled in standing position and he wanted to pin me down, I resisted before he could do it. I kicked him in the shin to send him falling backward. He lost his footing while falling backward and it sent both of us spinning around, back into the unwanted dance.

"God damn!" I screamed as we slammed into the door of the Hades cabin. The wooden door that was painted black broke under impact and I was sent flying through the door. The splinters from the broken door were flying everywhere. It only took a split second for them to come into contact with my skin and penetrate it. My skin stung as the splinters broke it open. Blood seeped through the open wounds and the sunlight pierced my eyes. The sudden brightness made my head spin and my eyes hurt.

Next to me, I saw Octavian lying on the floor. He was in no better condition than I was in, but he had better control over his limbs than I had. I tried to stand up, but ended up falling over. At that moment, I saw Chiron galloping towards a cabin.

"Chiron!" I called all my might or maybe just my remaining energy. Chiron did not notice me or perhaps did not hear me and he continued galloping towards the cabin.

"Shit!" I shouted or maybe whimpered as Chiron disappeared into the cabin.

The feelings of anger, despair and stress flooded me. I wanted to scream, curse and kill the grass on the floor. But, all those thoughts faded away as soon as I saw Octavian starting to shift his weight. I knew what was coming next, he was going to stand up and come to me.

I scrambled to my feet and immediately fell onto the floor once again. Octavian saw me trying to get up and my inability too stand up. He helped himself up without much problem and limped over to me. I thought I saw him snigger when I fell to the ground. Curse you, I wanted to say as he stood up. He had himself onto his two feet and pretended to dust out some unseen dust on his toga as he stood, towering toward me.

"Looks like the tough girl can't even stand." He smirked as he continued limping towards me. How was it even possible that there was no one outside walking around? I frantically glanced around, trying to find someone that could help me. Without my handy dagger and the ability to stand, I was rendered useless. Octavian could just kill me and I was starting to bet that he would.

"Oh, looks like they have some emergency going on...seems like my friends already did their job." He mocked me with a wide grin and I scowled in response. He knelt down on one knee and pouted his lip in fake pity.

"You planned this." My voice trembled with anger and my body shook. I hated this guy more than ever. My brain was still shocked by the realisation, I felt cheated. He had planned this, every single part of it and I was one of the pieces in this game of sick chess.

"Now you realise, I was playing you in the cabin. Did you really think that I was that scared of you?" I deepened my scowl and he shook his head and continued, "Look at your rage, Rach." He cocked his head to one side and waited for my response.

"Not funny." I growled and felt like punching his face and knocking out that smirk.

All of a sudden, I felt that sickening force overwhelming me. Now was really not the time. I knew what was coming and I didn't like it, not one bit. Green smoke started to swallow me and I opened my mouth to speak. I saw Chiron galloping out of the cabin and I saw Octavian gasping in shock. He did not even notice Chiron, maybe his plan was not so foolproof after all.

A prophecy was coming and my prisoner, if he still was counted as that, was going to hear it. This was not good, in fact it was horrid.

**Sorry...a little cliff. So now...I've got to go to bed. Or else I'll get a lecture tomorrow morning. Good night or good morning to you all! Have a great day! Counting down to 2nd of October... **

**And please, please follow and favorite. It's not that hard! There is the giant FOLLOW/FAVORITE button right there... please!**

** Also, please review too. I would really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks!**

**Toodles, **

**AthenaSage.**

**P.S. Check out my other story, Demigod Drama...please!**


	7. Author's Note: Please read!

Hey guys,

Okay this is an author's note and not a new chapter, just for your information. I have just completed my exams and I am thinking of having a posting system for this story.

Before I ask for your opinion on the posting of new chapters, I will like to thank you all for your awesome support and also patiently waiting for me to finish up my exams and get back to writing fanfiction. A huge thank you to all of you lovely readers!

Now, before I start rambling about my exams, I'll like your opinion on a new chapter posting system. Would you guys like me to inform you when the next chapter will be posted or will you like me to post the chapters in this story on a fixed day. Tell me through the reviews! If you guys want a fixed day, please tell me which day you would like me to post it on.

Thanks!

Athena Sage


End file.
